A Home That My Heart Is Longing For
by Red-Wing-Angel
Summary: Naruto is a homeless orphan and decides that life isn't as good as he thought. Sasuke accidentally ran into him no, pun intended. SasuNaru in the future.
1. Prologue

**I apologize that the prologue is short, the following chapters will be better though.**

**I do not own any characters from Naruto.**

**Warnings for this chapter: some violence, mild language, attempt suicide**

**Please enjoy reading the prologue!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night sky was a clear black; blotches of gray clouds were painted in the endless sky. Stars shined their brightest over the large town. A nice blanket of snow and ice was gently placed over the ground, it had seemed that Father Winter paid a nice visit this afternoon. Street lamps beamed down on the ground. Season times were near, and places began closing one by one. Many people were in their warm house with their loving families, all but one.

A silent figure was sitting on a snow-covered bench. Bright yellow hair was spiked in every which way and hid some of his face. Ocean blue eyes watched as his feet swung a centimeter over the white snow. An orange sweat suit and black under shirt were the only things keeping him warm. Hands were clasped around opposite shoulders, shielding himself from the harsh, cold winds.

This, my dear friends, was Naruto Uzumaki. He was a homeless orphan, and to add to that, he was basically hated by the people of the town. It hurt, both his body and heart. He yearned for a family, someone to hold close. But he knew know one would take him, after all, he was only a filthy dog from the streets.

'_Why can't it stop?' _Naruto thought to himself as he dug his face into his crossed arms. He was broken, bruised, and bleeding. Scars he got from fights covered his body, though the ones on his cheeks stood out the most. He lifted up his head and looked out to the near by streets. He squinted his eyes as he saw highlights of a black car shining bright, stopped at a stop sign. He wanted the pain to end…he wanted and begged for the hole in his heart to go away.

"Should I?" Naruto asked to himself as he got up and slowly made his way to the street. About half way there, memories flashed in his mind.

_**-Flashback-

* * *

**_

"_Monster!" a seven-year-old Naruto was hit straight across the face as he fell backwards and dropped a piece of fruit to the ground. "You think you can steal from me?" an angered storeowner shouted at Naruto, who was now trapped in the alleyway with the scary man._

"_I-I'm sorry!" Naruto cried out as the man kicked him straight in the chest, breaking a rib or two. _

"_You're about to feel sorry…" the man slowly closed in on Naruto, a metal pipe in hand. The first blow went straight to Naruto's shoulder, causing the flesh to open…_

_**-Another flashback-**_

_Eleven-year-old Naruto tripped as a gang of older teens chased him. Once on the ground, the leader jumped him. Naruto was pinned under the leader as he had his chin gripped between tight fingers. _

"_Now, now pretty boy…" the eighteen year old laughed as Naruto let out unheard whimpers. "You have guts trashing my car you know…I think I want to pay you back," He laughed as Naruto screamed at the sight of a switchblade. "Shut him up!" the leader hissed as another came and placed a rag in Naruto's mouth, muffling loud cries. With that done, the leader brought the blade to Naruto's face. Naruto closed his eyes tight as the blade ripped across his face. He could feel blood run down one of his checks. All he could do was let out silenced screams as the knife left three marks on each cheek. _

_**-End of flashbacks-

* * *

**_

Naruto realized when he was at the curb of the street, giving a glazed look at the car; it was steadily making its way towards him. His mind was telling him to quick this foolishness and walk away, but his heart told him to jump. With a big breath of air, Naruto let himself run out into the middle of the street, knowing the car would not miss him. Some time between getting hit and falling to the ground, Naruto felt like he had just thrown his seventeen-year-old life away.

Once his thin frame hit the cement paved street, Naruto's body rolled over a few times before it rested a few feet away from the car, facing directly bright head lights. He felt pain in his chest and his arm felt like it was ripped out of place. His hip was spilling blood into a shallow puddle. He hoped he didn't have to feel the stinging it any longer as he felt his body starting to shut down. First he lost feeling in his leg, numbness slowly creeping up his body.

"Damn. Are you ok!" he heard shouting as a car door opened and a figure made its way to his side. "Hell, you're bleeding!" Naruto looked up only to see a dark haired figure wrap strong arms around him. He opened his mouth to speak, but let it drop as pain ate at his insides like a virus. "I need to get you somewhere…" the person, who Naruto presumed was a male, stated simple. Naruto closed his eyes and limply placed his head on a warm shoulder, letting darkness wrap around his mind. A single tear rolled down he cheek as one thought hit his mind…

'_Maybe I should have waited…'

* * *

_

**Prologue done…please review and tell me what you think. And be honest please! **

**-Red (lots of writing love)**


	2. Can't you tell I am in pain?

**I am somewhat pleased with this chapter (and lots of writing love to those who like my prologue). Anyway, this chapter should be a lot better. **

**I do not own any characters from Naruto. –tis sad- **

**Warnings for this chapter: language, denial, a little something between Naru and Sasu **

_What the…_Naruto's head felt like it was on an out of control merry-go-round. He lightly shook his head some. He moaned softly as he shifted a bit, feeling tugs at his arm. Several questions ran through his mind. One, where the hell was he? Two, why is he alive and not dead? (Curse failed suicide.) Three, Why did he have a bad head ach? (Which was obvious to explain since he met the grill of a black SUV.)

He let his eyes open and was greeted by rather bright lights, blinding his vision slightly. _Where am I? _Naruto thought to himself as he started to take in his surroundings. _Everything is so…soft. Am I dead? _But to his belief, objects began to revel themselves as the light got a bit dimmer. First thing he saw was a heart monitor; beeping in a rhythmic way and mimicked his own heart beat. Next was the foot of a quite lovely hospital bed, white sheets covered him from his shoulders down. He let his blue eyes wander around the now clear hospital room; even thought he only be to the hospital once in his young life, he always hated the place. Life and Death went hand-in-hand in this place, giving it a creepy feeling. Naruto looked to his side to see someone had fallen asleep in a chair, which was pulled close to his bed. Hands were clasped together, keeping the head that was leaning on them up.

The sleeper was male, along the lines of eighteen years of age. His black hair was spiked in a rather funny cockatoo like fashion. Skin was a bit on the pale side, probably didn't get out in the Sun much. To top it off, he was wearing a plain black shirt, which seemed to let his muscular arms show, and black jeans, Naruto couldn't see down far enough to see the other's shoes.

He just turned his head away from the other and looked down at his left arm. It was pretty banged up; no, he didn't get stitches on his arm, but there was a bruise or two and a long, but not deep, cut. Next was his hip, which he couldn't see. It hurt like a bitch, or he would say in his own words. He sighed. Why didn't he die? Did the person who hit him, (and happen to hold him in his arms), save him? All his questions stopped as he felt a cool hand touch him on the arm. He looked back to the other male to meet onyx eyes.

"Are you ok? You've been asleep for a while," the other said calmly as Naruto gave him a glazed look. "Sorry, my name his Sasuke Uchiha," he chuckled as he added his name.

"Yes… I'm fine…" Naruto said is a rather uneasy tone.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but _some_ people should know to look both ways before crossing the street."

The answers came flooding into Naruto's poor little mind. This was the guy that had hit Naruto, and in his opinion, it was his fault that Naruto didn't die like he had planed. Sasuke gave him a concerned look as Naruto just stared at him and didn't speak.

"Are you sure you are ok? Is something troubling you?" Sasuke asked as he nonchalantly placed a hand over Naruto's. This got his attention quickly as Naruto tugged his hand away slightly, but Sasuke kept a firm grip. Naruto almost let a tear fall; people weren't supposed to care this much about him, he was a worthless street dog and a troublemaker to add to that. Finally, Naruto got his hand away from Sasuke's grip before he looked back at the heart monitor, trying to ignore the other's gaze.

_What is he hiding? No one in their right mind would have been on a walking on the streets when it was almost under-freezing. Not only that, but when the doctors examined him, he was so skinny, only 98 pounds; his ribs looked like they were going to rip themselves out of his fucking flesh. Something is up…_Sasuke thought when he noticed Naruto was acting so defensive. He let his eyes look at the blond closely. He could see several scars; the ones on his cheeks were the first he noticed. Not only that, but his arm looked like a thin stick and was ready to fall off if anything touched it.

"Leave m-" Naruto started to say before he noticed how raspy his voice was, basically on the verge of crying, then shutting up. He quickly diverted his gave to his hands, twirling his thumbs around before Sasuke began to speak.

"Can you at least tell me your name? I would like to know who I almost killed six nights ago please?" Sasuke's voice was sincere, but demanding at the same time. Naruto looked back up at him before he let his gaze fall, he seemed to like to do that a lot.

"Naruto…" he managed to say in a wheezing voice before silencing himself. It just really bugged Naruto for someone to actually talk to him like a person, let alone care about him. He tried his best not to let the salty substance fall from his eyes, but it just got harder to control as the Sasuke kept caring; he knew he could feel something tugging at his heart, feeling like the muscle would rip straight out of his chest. No one had ever cared for him in any way for most of his life, and this show of emotion just left Naruto speechless, literally. Sasuke was about to comment before a doctor made his way into the room.

"Hello there, I am Dr. Umino, but you may call me Iruka. I am here to check on…" the doctor paused as he squinted to see what ever was on the paper attached to the clipboard, "Naruto… Uzumaki. Funny, it says you haven't been here since you were five," the brown haired doctor looked over at Naruto, who was shamely looking at the tiled floor, and at a rather stressed Uchiha.

The doctor scratched the scar on the bridge of his nose before letting out a soft smile. "Well Naruto, Me along with some other doctors stitched up your left hip, which is seeming to heal at a nice rate. We also have some pain reliver that you can pick up at a pharmecy. And you should be eating more on a reagular bassis; breakfast, lunch, and dinner. While you were asleep though, we pumped a food substance -trust me you do not want to know what it is- in to stomach; you gained a number of eleven pounds, slowly getting to your healthy wieght for some one of your hight," he added as he looked at Naruto. "You should be ok, though you might find it hard to walk and would probably need some help for awhile. If I were you, I would find a family member, or some one near to stay with…at least until you are able to move properly on your own. If you are ready to leave, then you may," he paused as he began scribling things down on a paper, "but if want to stay in the hospital you can, though it would only run up this man's bill," he added as he pointed the end of a pen to Sasuke's direction; apparently he agreed to pay the bill once he had entered the hospital with half living Naruto, which was already up in the thousands with all the stuff the doctors did so far. Iruka smiled again as he handed Sasuke a piece of paper, the name of the pain realiver writen on it, before he walked out the door.

"So…" Sasuke started as he gave Naruto a soft look. "If you are ready to go, I can call your family up and-" he quickly stopped as he heard Naruto let out a sharp cry. Next thing he knew, he felt something fling around his neck, and his shoulder was starting to get a bit damp. He could hear Naruto's sobs as he caught phrases like "I'm all alone…no family…hurts" Sasuke soon relized Naruto really _tried_ to kill himself. It was practically written all over Naruto's body in scars and brusies.

He technacally had no family or home, explaines reason why he was wandering around at night and why he looked like a human toothpick. And Sasuke also noted that the marks on his body were probably from painful events that left Naruto so broken down and beatable. Naruto just kept his arms wrapped thightly around Sasuke's neck, and his face shoved in the crook of his neck, he built up this sadness for so long he just let some of it out right there.

Sasuke let out a deep heart-felt sigh as he wrapped his arms around Naruto, giving him a protecting hug, as if a person would come in that room and try to steal Naruto away, though he was sure not to hug too tight and hurt the him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he bagan to rub circles on the blond's back and 'shhing' him, calming him some, "If you really want, you can stay with me for a while…"

**Yes! I actually finished this chapter earlier than I anticipated. So same routine here; read and review please…Next chapter will come when more time is gratefully placed into my hands, which might be awhile, but I will try and get the next chapter do as humanly possible.**

**-Red (lots of writing love)**


	3. Painful Past and Pancakes Pt1

**YES!!! Red is back. It has been a while since I last posted...busy month...  
(P.S. This Chapter is longer!)  
Warnings for this Chapter: Language, Strange Flashbacks, and A Creepy Man that huants Naruto's past (Hast to do with Flashbacks)**

* * *

Naruto mindlessly walked through the dark alleyways, trying his best to run into any one. Here he was, a very small five-year-old wandering through the lone streets, and to add to that, it had just rained, so the poor boy was soaked to the bone. Anyone could come up to him and kill him or something. He let out a sigh as he quickly turned down a corner in the maze of back alleys. He nearly screamed in fear when he saw that the pathway lead to a dead in, but not only that, there happened to be a dark and evil figure hiding within the shadows. 

_Naruto let out a small whimper as he backed up some, but froze when he saw the person move as well. "He-Hello?" he stammered out as he was beginning to shake some. His mind was basically screaming at him to move his legs and flea, but it was like he couldn't process that command. He heard a rather strange laugh as a body, male, stood up off the create it was sitting on and slowly emerged from the darkness.  
_

"_Are you lost…boy?"_

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto wake up," Naruto could feel a slight shake on his shoulder as he reluctantly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sasuke's lips, which was rather close, pull into a smile as 'sleeping beauty' woke up from his slumber. Naruto lifted his gaze and gave a half minded smile to himself. "So do you feel better? Iruka said we could go…_home_ this morning. He is even letting us take a wheelchair so I don't have to carry you every where you go," Sasuke laughed a bit before he took a seat on the side of Naruto's bed. 

"I feel…ok," Naruto said as he tried to shake off the nightmare he had just woken from. It was more like a flash back rather then a nightmare…only difference between the two was that Naruto had experienced this event and didn't want to go through it again, so he was partly glad Sasuke woke him up before what ever happened, happened.

"Well, I'm glad that you are talking now and not acting like a lifeless zombie," Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto shoot a glare at him. Apparently he had offended The knuckle-head boy in some manner.

"I am not a zombie! Jerk!" he mentally stuck out his tongue at pale teen before his face of fake anger was replaced with a more emotional look. "And are you…are you sure you want to take me in? I'm worthless and I'll only-"

"Don't talk like that," Sasuke interrupted him in mid-sentence. "If I didn't want to take you in to my home, then I wouldn't have told you last night that I will." Naruto gave as soft look before ginning sheepishly. "Besides…I should do something for you…it is not every day I hit a homeless orphan right?"

"Thanks man. Don't worry, I only need to stay for a month or two, at least until I get a job and place of my own! I don't want to drag you down too far with me," he added before sitting up some more. "So…when can we leave? I don't like hospitals…"

Sasuke gave smirk as he nodded his head, "Ok, I will go sign you out and go get the wheel chair from Iruka." He stood up and bent down to pick up a bag that had been next to him on the floor, which of course Naruto couldn't have seen the bag from the way his bed was angled. "Oh, I also got some clothes for you…real simple, just a black shirt, boxers, and some pants. It was all I could find in my car." Yes…Sasuke kept spare clothes in the car due to the fact he worked out at the gym frequently and just had extra clothing, just in case. Sasuke waved towards Naruto as he handed the bag of clothing to a nurse, it was obvious that Naruto couldn't dress himself do to the injuries. He turned and gave on finally look at the blonde, which was replied with a bright smile from the younger, before he walked off, in search for the front desk

* * *

Naruto nearly flew out of his wheelchair, compliments to Iruka, in excitement as Sasuke pushed him towards his car, the black SUV that almost ended Naruto's life. Naruto was bouncing up and down, not really caring if he could feel pain in his hip. Sasuke frown some when he could feel the poor chair-on-wheels tilt from left to right, threatening to topple over any second. 

"Will you cut that out! If you fall out of that wheelchair, I would have to take you straight back to the hospital," Sasuke threaten the hyper boy in a loud voice as he pointed to the large building behind him. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and gave him a fake pout look and began playing with a black baggy shirt Sasuke had let him wear.

"I'm sorry…I just so excited!" he said as he looked up at Sasuke with an eager expression. His light blue eyes were basically shining. "I have never really had a home to live in…or a bed either an-," his voice dropped as they pulled up to the car. Naruto examined the vehicle; he could see a rather nice dint in the hood from where his body had impacted. Silently, his gaze fell to the ground; his mind was flashing back to that night…the night were he tried to kill himself. Sasuke was quick to notice the change in attitude of the little blonde and quickly tried to comfort him.

"Naruto, you ok?" he asked softly as he moved so he was at Naruto's side, kneeling down so he was at eye level with the smaller. When the other didn't answer, Sasuke quickly bit his tongue. Thinking quickly for something to say to break the trance Naruto was in, he quickly blurted out. "Hey, it is only eleven…I can take you to my house and I can make you some pancakes. Have you ever had one of those?" he questioned in a slightly cheerful voice, trying to get the other's attention.

Naruto's head snapped up as he turned to Sasuke. "Pancakes? I don't think I have…are they like normal cakes with icing but in a pan!" Naruto shouted dumbly before he noticed how close Sasuke's lips were…again; Naruto was starting to think it was Sasuke's soul mission to torture him in such a crude. He felt some heat go up to his cheek as he scooted over in his wheel chair some.

Sasuke smiled and chuckled some at Naruto's statement about pancakes. "Well…not exactly, but I'll make you some and you can see for yourself. Sasuke stood up straight as he walked to the SUV and opened the door. He froze for a bit as he looked from the nice leather seat of the car then back at Naruto several times. He smirked as he walked to the blonde and bent down next to him. With out warning, Sasuke let a pale arm slid under Naruto's legs, and the other one griped a shoulder as he lifted him up out of the chair…bridal style. Naruto let out a gasp.

"What are you doing!" he screeched as he felt his hands grip Sasuke's shoulder, digging his fingers into them mercilessly. It wasn't that Naruto was scared; it was just sudden and unexpected. If Sasuke had told him the 'game plan', he would have known what was coming and not tense as much. His legs were starting to kick.

Sasuke nearly hissed as he felt Naruto's fingertips dig in to him, lucky for him the blonde's nails were not sharp. "What the fuck! I was just helping you in to the car, Jesus!" he yelled. _'Why is he over reacting?' _he asked himself as he was starting to find it was harder to keep his grip on the kicking and screaming Naruto.

"Well I'm sorry," Naruto said sarcastically, "It's not my fault that you scared me half to death! I thought you were going to drop me, or… something worse" he argued back, voice dropping at the last part. He loosened his death grip as Sasuke slid him out of his arms and into the seat.

"You're right, my mistake," Sasuke said apologetically. _'Something worse?'_ He reached over and buckled Naruto in, his hand gently brushed the other's thigh. Of course, Sasuke didn't notice this, but Naruto did. He mumbled something under his breath as Sasuke closed the door. He took the wheelchair and began to fold it so it could fit in the back seat. Finally after figuring out how to get the thing to bend in half and set in the back, he took his place in the driver's seat. He buckled his own seatbelt as he turned to look at Naruto. The blonde had fallen asleep while he was working with the wheelchair. Blonde hair covered his forehead and the boy was leaning against the window, cheek being squished in between the glass and the force of his own body. He smiled as he turned to look at the road. He stuck his key into the ignition and turned it, the car giving series of odd noises before the engine gave a low hum.

"Sweet dreams Naruto," he said softly to the sleeping blonde as he pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital. Unfortunately those 'Sweet Dream', were horrid nightmares.

* * *

"_Are you lost…boy?" a rather sinister voice question Naruto, followed by a couple of laughs. "It is dangerous in the streets for a child your age to be wandering around. Something…terrible could happen to you." Naruto shook some at the sound of the voice. This man scared him. His skin was pale, his eyes were gold and looked like a snake, and not only that…he flat out looked like a cross-dressing freak. _

"I'm not a little kid…I'm five!" the boy shouted at the man, obviously a five-year-old was now considered a 'big kid'. Naruto gasped as the man strode to him so there was only a foot in between the two.

"_Oh really now? Ku Ku Ku…" the man chuckled as he let one of his hands reach out and touch Naruto's tan cheek; Naruto came up to his waist, so he was in good reach of the man's touch. Naruto instinctively slapped the offending hand and jumped back. _

"_Don't touch me or-" _

"Or what child? There is no one to come to your aid…" the man said harshly. "You just a little street rat…or should I say mouse?" the man laughed more as he took a step closer to Naruto.

"_Leave me alone!" Naruto turned to run but felt arms grab him quickly by the waist, lifting him up into the air. _

"_I thought you weren't a little kid? Only little kids runaway…" Naruto could feel himself getting sick. The breath of the man's voice lingered on his neck and sent shivers of disgust down his spin. He frantically scratched the skin of the arms that were locked around his stomach. _

"Let me go…" he pleaded as his scratches became more desperate and he was actually starting to cut the man. He could feel his eyes starting to sting, as he wanted to cry in fear. He froze as the man leaned over some and gave a sickening lick to his ear. "Please…let me go…"

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he awoke for his nightmare. He let out a deep sigh as he looked out the window he was sleeping on. The moving scenery came to a blunt stop as he heard the sound of breaks. Were they finally there? Were they finally at Naruto's new 'home'? 

"Naruto, are you awake? We are here," Sasuke stated as he nudged at Naruto's shoulder some; Sasuke had a feeling Naruto was awake, he caught a glimpse of his face when he had awoken. Naruto looked at the window for a split second before his gaze went to Sasuke.

"Yeah…I'm awake," he stated as he gave a sad look to the other. Sasuke retuned the look as he placed the back of his hand against Naruto's slightly sweat covered forehead.

'_Why is he acting so strangely…that is the same look he had when he woke up at the hospital,'_ Sasuke questioned himself. Are you ok? You look shitty and sick…" Sasuke said as he removed his hand. "Did you have a bad dream?" Sasuke knew he shouldn't be pestering the other, but he couldn't help but worry.

"What! No, I'm just fine! See!" Naruto replied quickly as he gave a trademark grin. He honestly couldn't tell Sasuke what he had dreamed of…not now anyways. He could feel himself sweat more as Sasuke gave him an accusing look.

'He is definitely hiding something...or things' Sasuke thought as he let his gaze on Naruto soften. "Ok, We are at our house now. I will give you a short tour before I go and make you some pancakes, ok?" 

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" Naruto cheered as he fought the urge to get out of the car himself and run up to the building that would be his sanctuary for the next couple of months or so.

* * *

**End of this chapter...POOR NARUTO! cries I will update the second part of this chapter once it is good and ready. (Please Review)**

**-Red-**


	4. Painful Past and Pancakes Pt2

**Ok, here is the latest update of my Fan Fiction. (And as you can see, I changed the name of the story, -Woo-who!)**

**I do not own any characters from Naruto -complete sadness-**

**Warnings for this chapter: language, a little something something between Naruto and Sasuke but not a lot.**

* * *

After Sasuke took the keys out of the ignition, he looked back at Naruto, who was basically flipping at the thought of having these so called, 'pancakes'. "Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto chimed as he gave puppy dog eyes to the slightly older teen. "Can you make my pan_cakes_ with chocolate icing…or-or strawberry!" he asked in his cutest voice he could muster. 

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "Naruto…pancakes don't have icing. They are just plain-" he was cut off when Naruto began to blurt out nonsense.

"What do you mean no icing? Come on! I mean…they are pan_cakes_. They end with the word 'cake'. Cup_cakes_ end with the word cake and they have icing…though I have never had a cup cake," Naruto stopped talking as he began thinking about cupcakes. Sasuke let out a deep sigh as he looked at puzzling Naruto, index finger on chin, giving him the appearance of thinking, and biting his bottom lip.

'_So…not only has Naruto missed out on the joys of pancakes, but cupcakes as well? _He thought inwardly, _'It must honestly suck…I mean look at him; he is basically a twig, like he never ate at all.' _Sasuke let his eyes wonder up and down Naruto's body, examining him to see if there was anything else that stuck out._ 'I wonder how his hair stayed so…amazing; I hardly doubt he took a bath or shower…then again he could have gone into the pond by the park. And his skin, it is so…tan; it must be natural, there is no way in hell someone's skin can stay that tan during the winter…wait, what am I thinking? Do I honestly think that he looks decent? Nah, my mind must be playing tricks on me, right?' _His thoughts stopped once he noticed Naruto's mouth moving.

"Well…the cupcakes don't matter…" he stated in a sagely like manner, nodding his head. "So are we going inside or what!" he said as he was bouncing in his seat, the stitches in his hip flexing with every movement.

"Can you cut that out? You are going to reopen your wound!" Sasuke scolded as Naruto stopped his movements. He gave a hurt look before he crossed his arms over his chest, directing his gaze straight at Sasuke.

"Well, if you were homeless you'd be excited to know that you are going to get a home," he said in a sad voice. Sasuke could feel a small ping in his heart; it was that look. It looked like the face of a small child that had been beaten, or a puppy that was lost, out alone in the cruel world. _'He doesn't care,' _Naruto thought negatively as his eyes diverted to his clutched hands that laid limply in his lap. _'Why would he care? He is probably doing this so I don't-' _Naruto froze as he felt a warp touch on his shoulder, a slender finger grazed across his neck slightly, trying to get his attention. He immediately let his neck snap around, Sasuke's face near his. His eyes were a wide; it wasn't often someone spoke to, let alone touched, him in a caring way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound so rude…" Sasuke said softly. "It is just…If you continue to move too much, you might open your stitches and…well yeah," Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder, seeing the look on Naruto's face made him think that he invaded the blonde's personal space. Naruto sighed before he gave Sasuke's arm a playful punch.

"Aw come on man. It's ok, really!" He gave a bright grin. It was fake; a mask to hide his sadness, to hide what he was truly feeling. Sasuke knew this, to him, it was basically impossible for someone to smile like that everyday. Sasuke looked him up and down before he let out a deep breath of air.

"Whatever…Let's just get inside. I don't want to spend all day in a car, and I don't want to freeze my ass off," he stated in a simple tone. He opened the door to his side and got out; the door closing behind him with a good thud, which made the blonde nearly jump. Naruto watched Sasuke with his blue eyes as the black haired teen made his way to the other side of the car and opened the back door to retrieve the wheel chair. Naruto watched Sasuke patiently as the other was having trouble getting the chair into the proper position. "Damn! Sorry, I can't put this thing together now, I need a screwdriver…" He tossed the abused wheel chair back into the car before he closed that door and opened Naruto's. Naruto watched the other as a pale hand reached over his lap and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Ok Naruto…I am going to have to pick you up. Please, don't dig you fingers into my shoulders like you did last time…" Sasuke said as he recalled how the younger reacted when he picked him up with out a moments notice.

"Ok…" Naruto said softly. He honestly hated being picked up, it scared him; he actually had ten reasons why he disliked being lifted up by someone, each differing in vast ranges. Naruto let his muscles tense as those pale, strong arms slid under him, one supporting his back, the other under the backs of his knees. Out of fear, he let his arms wrap around Sasuke's neck, squeezing tightly. "Please don't drop me!" he yelped as Sasuke lifted him from the seat.

"It's ok Naruto, I won't drop you," Sasuke said softly as he noticed Naruto was tightening his death grip around his neck. He balanced the blond in his arms and kicked the door close with his boot-covered foot. "There we go," he started as he looked down at Naruto. '_He looks like a little kid…' _Sasuke noted as he saw the other's head pressed deeply into his chest, eyes closed tight. "Ok, ready to go inside?" he questioned as he gave Naruto a little shake. He only got a nod from the smaller as he kept his eyes closed and head buried in a warm, muscular chest. Sasuke let out a sigh as he walked up to his house, trying not to slip on the icy pathway.

It was not a big house, nor a small one. It was medium sized, big enough to house at least four people. The brick building stood strongly against the cold wind and windows were slightly iced. Sasuke walked carefully up some steps that lead to the front door, trying not to trip with the fragile one in his arms. Once he was there he cleared his throat. "Um Naruto…" he began as he carefully pulled a ring of keys from his pockets. "You are going to have to loosen your grip if I want to open the door." Naruto was hesitant at first before he let his arms relax. Sasuke let his hand go up to the lock and slid the bronze key in. He twisted it to the right, hearing a click, and pushed open the wooden door, "We are…home." Naruto finally let his head lift up. His mouth dropped as he looked at his new surroundings. The wooden floor was a nice cherry color, walls were a clean white, and there were paintings hanging from the walls. But that was only the entryway. Sasuke took a few more steps before turning, waltzing into the living room.

"Wow! Nice place," Naruto commented as he spotted a black leather love seat along with a matching recliner. There was a slightly big screen T.V that was pushed up against one wall and was connected to all sorts of wires. He could see another hallway, which probably lead to bedrooms and a bathroom or two, and also saw part of the kitchen that was hidden behind a wall. "Do you live here by yourself?" he asked curiously.

"No," Sasuke started as he stopped walking and they were now in the middle of the living room. "I live here with my older brother…but he is away and won't be back…for a while," he said softly. It was not often his older brother, Itachi, was home due to the fact he was a traveling researcher, going to various countries and doing whatever that he does. He looked down at the blond, who had an 'Oh, I'm sorry that I said anything' look and shook off his saddened expression. "Come on…I will show you your room, then we can eat some pancakes…"

* * *

!**Time skip!**

* * *

Naruto was happily sitting on the sofa now. He had just seen his room, which was pretty plain looking; it only contained a bed, dresser, nightstand, and a lamp, nothing more. The floor was made of the same colored wood, like the rest of the house, and the walls were still white. He also noted his room was right across from Sasuke's. He felt content with his new living area and was watching a bit of T.V. He was currently stuck on a simple cartoon. Yes, it would be odd to see a teenager watching cartoons, but he had never seen anything like it and was completely captivated. He had been placed on the love seat and was a good five feet away from the big screen; he would have sat closer, but Sasuke placed him here, and he couldn't move with out some assistance. His stomach was already letting out loud roars of hunger, as he could smell various scents coming from within the kitchen.

"Sasuke!" Naruto began to whine as he looked behind him, looking into the kitchen. "When will it be done? I'm hungry." All he got was a huff from the raven haired teen as he watched the other begin to flip some sort of thing in a pan, then went off to a grease filled pan and was pulling out some sort of meat. He just crossed his arms over his chest as he returned to the T.V. The other was taking too long. He was hungry right now, and was not very patient. He frowned as he gripped his stomach, which was continuing to let out cries of starvation. He just tried his best to hold on, making sure his eyes were focused on the screen rather than the smell that was starting to intoxicate the house.

Naruto was about to scream out again, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He let his head turn and his eyes grew big with excitement as he saw a plate of food in Sasuke's hand, another identical plate in the other. "Time to eat," Sasuke pronounced as he walked around the small sofa, taking a seat next to Naruto, and placing the warm plate in the other's lap. "I made you some chocolate chip pancakes and a few strips of bacon. I also took the privilege of putting syrup on there as well."

"Wow thanks!" Naruto chimed as he was fixing to use his hands to eat. That was how he always ate whenever he was lucky enough to successfully steal food, or find some in a dumpster.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said was he grabbed the other's wrist before it came in contact with the syrup; Sasuke did not want the blond to get his fingers all sticky, and then touch his furniture. "You do not use your fingers…you use a fork," he added, gesturing to the steel utensil between his own fingers. Naruto gave him a weird look; the look that said, 'What the hell is a fork?' Sasuke sighed as he took the fork. "Ok, obviously you have never used a fork…so I will just have to help you eat." Naruto was completely offended by that comment.

"Hey! I can do it by myself! I don't need your help!" he shouted at the other, who was cutting a piece of pancake to give to him. He was not a baby, and did not need to be feed like one. He had spent his entire life out in the streets; surely he could grasp the capability of 'The Fork'.

"Naruto just let me help you," Sasuke argued as Naruto gave him a twisted face of dissatisfaction. Sasuke knew Naruto felt like he was being treated like a kid, but he need help, after all, he was hit by a SUV. "Look. Just open your mouth and let me help you eat!" His voice was starting to rise. He was getting frustrated with Naruto's stubbornness.

"I don't need your help! I am not a baby!" that was all Sasuke got, a loud come back from the other, and that made a little button in his head go 'CLICK'. Suddenly, his grip on the fork tightened and his knuckles were slowly turning white.

"Naruto, shut the fuck up and let me help you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He knew he had Naruto's attention. He could see the other's eyes snap open. He saw how wide those blue eyes got when is voice echoed through the halls like a speaker. He also noticed how the other's body gave a small tremble here and there...

* * *

**Ha Ha! A tiny cliffhanger, well, not really but still! So yeah, same drill with the reading and the reviewing. Plus, please tell me what you think of the new title!**

**_-Red (lots of writing love) _**


	5. Don't worry, I am here

**Hello all! I had a lot of time on my hands this weekend and I finished another chapter. But there is a bad side... The "end of the year" test are coming soon, and not that I need to study, but I think it would be nest if I do take time to look certain subjects over. **

**I do not own any characters from Naruto.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Violence, Language, and other stuff  
**

* * *

Naruto just looked at Sasuke, dumbfounded at the fact that the other teen had yelled at him. He could feel his head spinning; all his life he had been yelled at, cussed out, beaten, and more. Hearing the threatening tone in Sasuke's voice made him shiver. His heart pounded wildly in hest chest as he began to find it hard to breath. His mind was spinning and twisting, slowly converting back to times where similar voices taunted and mocked him…

* * *

"_Let me go…" he pleaded as his scratches became more desperate and he was actually starting to cut the man. He could feel his eyes starting to sting, as he wanted to cry in fear. He froze as the man leaned over some and gave a sickening lick to his ear. "Please…let me go…" Naruto's body was now giving violent tremors as he heard dark chuckles from behind him. _

_"Why should I let you down hmm?" The man hissed as he loosened his grip some, but still had the child pressed tightly to his body._

"_Just let me go!" Naruto shouted as he kicked his legs wildly. He fiercely rammed his heel into the man's knee, and he was dropped suddenly. After he figured out that he was released, he quickly got to his feet and ran as fast as he could. He only ran faster when yells of anger from the man reached his ears like crashing waves. _

'_Left, then right. Take another left…' Naruto tried to calculate his way through the brick labyrinth. 'This is wrong!' he shouted in his mind as he came to a dead end. He stood there for a few minutes, before turning around again. But before he could turn at the corner, he was shoved to the ground. His shoulders nearly shattered from the impact, as he lay dazed on the cold earth. Things only got worse when a tremendous weight was forced on to his stomach. He began punching out wildly before his hands were griped tightly and lifted above his head. _

"_Shut the fuck up brat!" The man hissed. Naruto's eyes widened as the man gave a vicious smirk. "And let me…help you." Naruto hated the way the word 'help' slid of the other's tongue like poison. _

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke beckoned to the blond in a low, gentle voice. Unfortunately his calls were in vain as Naruto just sat there; blue eyes blank and zoned out. _'Damnit Sasuke!'_ he yelled at himself. _'He did nothing to you, and you just yell at him?'_ Sasuke was basically beating himself up. Sasuke looked at the boy with sadness in his eyes. He saw the look on Naruto's face when he yelled; how the other's eyes widened in fear, and how that petite body of his tensed. 

"I am so sorry Naruto…" Sasuke began as he moved closer to the younger. He reached his hand out towards him, moving slowly as not to startle the other.

Naruto made no intentions to stop Sasuke from coming close to him. He couldn't; his mind was elsewhere. Sasuke took a deep breath as his hand finally descended onto Naruto's fragile shoulder. That was when all hell broke loose.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto screeched as he quickly shoved the offending hand of him. "Don't come near me!" the blond yelled again in a voice filled with madness.

"Naruto! Calm down it is alright!" Sasuke called to him as he stood from the couch with the delicate plate of pancakes in his hands. He _had_ to get off the couch to avoid Naruto's wild kicks. Sasuke watched in horror as he saw the poor boy thrash around. Repeating phrases like "Get off!" and "Stop it! Let go!"

This torn Sasuke's heart in two. His chest ached to see such a site. _'Why… why must this poor… beautiful boy suffer?'_ Sasuke thought as Naruto continued his pleas of help. Sasuke didn't even care if he called Naruto 'beautiful' at the moment. After all, the blond was rather cute looking.

Sasuke swallowed hard as placed the plates of food on the floor, for now, and he took a few steps towards Naruto; his arms were in a position so that, if he had to, he could hold the smaller down to stop his violent attacks. All Sasuke truly knew was that if he did not stop Naruto, he could hurt himself and reopen that nasty wound on his hip. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he finally made his move. He quickly gathered up Naruto in his arms, giving him a tight, calming hug. Sure, Naruto hit him while he was coming close and there was a high possibility he would have bruises, but it was all worth it.

The hard punches Naruto was applying to his chest, soon softened and then completely stopped. The blonde's body calmed and the tremors ceased. "I'm sorry Naruto… It's ok now, I'm here." Sasuke murmured as Naruto just rested his head on a welcoming, broad shoulder.

There was a long moment of silence as Naruto said nothing, and Sasuke mindlessly drew circles on the boy's back in a soothing way. He was glad that Naruto had calmed down, but he was also ashamed of himself for yelling at him. He probably awakened a painful memory… Sasuke let out a sigh as he just listened to the silence, the only noises in the house was the sound of the T.V. and their breathing.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said not over a whisper. Sasuke heard his name though and leaned forward some, so he could hear what the blond wanted to tell him.

"Yes Naruto?" He asked after there was a minute of silence. He could feel Naruto shift some as if to get in a comfortable position.

"You hurting my hip…" Naruto finally said out loud as he looked down. Sasuke looked down as well to see his own pale arm wrapped tightly around said hip.

"Oh, sorry," Sasuke apologized as he released his grip on Naruto and looked him directly in the eye. "Naruto…" He started. He wanted to ask so many questions, but he didn't know how to ask them. He didn't want to ask them so that he seemed so nosey, and then he didn't want to send Naruto into another panic. Finally he found the words he was looking for. "Are you alright? I did not mean to yell at you. It's just-"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto interrupted him before he could explain his actions. "It's ok… I just don't like people yelling at me," his head dropped shamefully as he could not bear to tell the entire truth to Sasuke.

Yes, Naruto trusted Sasuke, but he just couldn't trust himself. Besides…what if Sasuke is just using him? What if Sasuke is planning something against him? Naruto clamped his eyes closed, trying to send these negative thoughts away.

Sasuke saw this and he gave a soft smile. It was not that smug smirk he flashed around all the time. No, it was a down to earth, heartfelt smile. "It's ok Naruto… you don't have to speak about it if you don't want…" he said as he let his slender, bony fingers snake around to grip onto Naruto's tan hand. Sasuke's smile got a little bigger as he noticed the blond snuggle his head against his chest. _'So cute…'_ was all that Sasuke could think of.

But that wasn't the only thing that was entering his mind. He just couldn't believe how fast he had come attached to this boy. It had been about a week since he had almost killed the boy with his car. But then it should be ok to feel protective over him right? After all, Sasuke did spend every day with Naruto while he was in recovery.

Sasuke sighed loudly and looked back down at the blond, whose gaze was focused onto the brainwashing cartoon that had been on the entire time. He gave a soft laugh as he bent over and picked up the long forgotten plates.

"So Naruto, you still up for some pancakes?" he asked the other. Naruto chimed a 'thank you' in a happy tone before he began to devour the sweet, syrup covered food. Sasuke just left him alone, even though Naruto was eating with his fingers instead of the fork that basically started their whole fight. But Sasuke tried to ignore the fact that Naruto's fingers were getting covered with sticky goodness. As long as the younger was happy, so was he…

**Somewhere in South Africa**

* * *

Important notes were scattered all over an oak desk. Black ink pens were also lying about. All the while the owner of these notes and pens was currently sitting in his black leather, desk chair and facing away from the desk. His gaze was currently looking out the window and examining the lovely countryside that was about. 

The door to his little "observing room" opened slightly as someone poked their head in. "Um… Excuse me Mr. Uchiha." The man, who is of no importance, stuttered out before the man in the chair spoke.

"Tell me…what is so important that you had to interrupt my studies?" this 'Mr. Uchiha' asked coldly with a threatening tone. He could basically hear the poor, pathetic man behind him shutter.

"Well you see… In three months your vacation time will start and-"

"And what?" The man snapped at the helpless victim. "I am very well aware that my vacation is coming soon. And I do have a place where I am going to spend in. So you can just fuck off you louse." With that, the man who had entered soon retreated and closed the door on the way out. The man in the chair, who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, rubbed the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh. Soon, the look on his face was placed with a rather sinister one. _'Don't worry my little brother… I will be coming home soon,' _he said to himself as he let out a bellowing chuckle.

* * *

**-gasp- Oh no! another tiny cliffhanger! Who knows what could happen next!  
R&R Please!**

**_-Red (lots of writing love)_**


End file.
